minus one
by Yamachanis myman
Summary: My friend wanted me to do this. It's not well written because I didn't have much time. It's an okay story but semirushed. Anyways, so I wouldn't recommend it, but it's not THE PITS. Joey has to leave his friends and go far away. How do they cope?
1. hangin out

Ok. Now this story.. I did it because my friend Sunny(it's a nickname) made me write about a story cuz she sed shes gonna miss me a lot when I move away. I'm gonna miss you too!! Yeah so here is the story that you have been waiting for. I added a couple of my other friends to make it slightly interesting. But I don't think it worked. This has nothing to do with duel monsters it's just a nice sweet little fic about my feelings. Oh and the ages are all out of whack and they aren't the yu gi oh cast's real ages or me and my friends real ages as well. Ok. Herez how it is:  
  
  
  
Joey= me and 16  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan= Sunny and 16  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea= Zuha and 16  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi= neema and 16  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity= my brother * quit laughing sunny * and 12  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey was sitting bored an alone. It was Wednesday and nothing was on TV. So he picked up the phone punched in a few numbers on the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: hello?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: hey.sup?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: oh hey. Nothing. Bored. You?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: same.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: wanna come over and watch a movie?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: sure. Be there in ½ an hour with the movie. Bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: k. bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
So Joey got in his car and rode off towards blockbuster. And Tristan went towards his kitchen to go heat up the popcorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
* at Tristan's house  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: hey. Come in. what movie did you bring?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: well since you downloaded 'The New Guy' from Kazaa as well as 'Mr. Deeds' I got 'Joe Somebody'  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: ok great lets watch it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*after the movie  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: hey it's almost nine o clock. Shouldn't you be home?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: my mom is at a friends house for god knows how long, my sister is with her and my dad is in Texas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: why Texas? What is he doing there?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: some job thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: oh. * they hang out a little then Joey goes home *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*at home  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: hey serenity. Where's mom?  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity: she's not home. She's gonna be back at 11:00.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: all right. I'm gonna go to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity: ok. Good night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok end of chapter 1. stay tuned for chapter 2. review please. 


	2. memory

Ok here is chapter 2. I'm too tired to say nething else. Oh ya forgot the disclaimer: I don't own any of the yu gi oh characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Next morning  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey's mom: Joey! Wake up! Its 12:00 pm!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey opened his eyes. (thoughts) damn. I'm tired. But * sniff * waffles. Mmmmmm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He got up, washed himself up and went downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey's mom: Joey, I need you to go to Safeway.  
  
  
  
Joey: why?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey's mom: your dad is coming home today and I am making a nice dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: but he was only gone for one day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey's mom: so? Just go. Here's the list  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: ok. No mom I had no plans today. Thanks for asking. Bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*later, after dinner  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: that was good. It's good to be home with family.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: did you say something?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey didn't hate his family. But he didn't love them either. He got annoyed of his parents easily always telling him what to do and what not to do. The only one he really cared about was his sibling. But he had an OK life. Depressing most of the time but Ok. Tristan, Yugi, and Tea always made him feel better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey went and lied down on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about something but he wasn't sure what or why. He tried to think of happy thoughts so he could go to sleep. He thought of what happened about 2 months ago. When yugi called him. Yugi had moved away and it looked like it was permanent. But they came back in 5 months later. And yugi immediately phoned Joey the second he got home.  
  
  
  
  
  
*flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
'RING! RING"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: another phone call. Who cares just let it ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
'RING! RING'  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: argh! Fine hello?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: hello?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey:..  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: uhhh..hello?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: yugi?? How..weren't you..but..  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: hahahaha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: your back??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: yes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: No. you're not. Seriously..?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: yes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: when?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: we just got home from the airport and so I called you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: wow! This is so cool. No we're all here again. We need to get together and have some fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: yeah sure. After my jet-lag.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: hahaha. Yeah sure. All right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*end flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey soon drifted to sleep. His last thought being how many friends of his moved away but he was always here and always would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. This story is so predictable. I bet all of you have figured what's going to happe.Ok I g2g now and pack some more. I'll update soon. Bye REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	3. revelation

*sniff * it is so sad moving halfway around the world. Don't you think? Neways. Here is chapter 3. enjoy it. bai bai  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Next day  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: hey Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: hey dad.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: is something wrong?  
  
  
  
Joey: no.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: ok well, I have something to tell all of you. Go get your sister and mom.  
  
  
  
Joey: ok.  
  
  
  
*after everyone comes  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: ok. About the Texas thing..  
  
  
  
Joey: what about it?  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: I got the job. But..  
  
  
  
Joey froze. He knew that what he was dreading for weeks was going to come true. But he couldn't..  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: we're going to have to move. Now, I just want to know what you guys think about-  
  
  
  
Joey: no.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad and mom: No?  
  
  
  
Serenity: no what?  
  
Joey: NO! Ok?! I just think 'NO!'  
  
  
  
And Joey stormed off to his room and cried.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: Joey? Can I come in?  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: Joey?  
  
  
  
Joey: * grunt *  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: listen. I haven't said yes yet.  
  
  
  
Joey: so? What difference does that make? I know you are going to say yes.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: you don't-  
  
  
  
Joey: yes I do know that.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: but Joey. I can't find a job anywhere else. It's now..or never. If you think about it it's really very selfish of you to-  
  
  
  
Joey: selfish of me??!?!! You have been selfish too. This has been eating me for weeks dad. Ever since I found out that you got no job and that you are looking anywhere for a job. I knew we were going to go. I needed someone to talk to, but I had too keep my mouth shut, no matter how sad or angry I felt.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: now joey that's not true. Your mom and I-  
  
  
  
Joey: I don't wanna talk to you guys! You wouldn't understand. You never see it fomr my perspective. It's always from the parental point of view. Never from mine. You don't see it through my eyes. How could you possibly know-ARGH!!  
  
  
  
Joey couldn't take it anymore. He ran outside to his car, and drove. He didn't have the guts to run away he just needed some time to think things through.  
  
  
  
*2 hours later  
  
  
  
Joey's mom: JOEY! DINNER!  
  
  
  
Joey came downstairs, grabbed a plate, filled it with some food and went back to his room and shut the door. He dialed yugi's number.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Boohoo!!!! Poor Joey. I mean poor me. I am the one who is moving away. * sigh * I wish I could stay and I bet Joey does too. Review!!! And keep on coming back for more. This story is almost done. It has a total of 7 chapters and this is the 3rd so..lets see.7 minus 3 equals..equals * uses fingers * uhhh.4!!!ya that's right...4 more chapters. 


	4. the calls

Ok here is chapter...4. yeah I remember now. Chapter 4. herez ya goez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: hello?  
  
  
  
Joey: hey.  
  
Yugi: hey Joey. What's up?  
  
  
  
Joey: I'm moving.  
  
Yugi: cool. Where?  
  
  
  
Joey: Texas.  
  
  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!? Your-  
  
  
  
Joey: no I'm serious.  
  
  
  
Yugi: have you told anyone else?  
  
  
  
Joey: Not yet. But I am going to. I just called to tell you that.  
  
  
  
Yugi: ok. Well, we'll all hang out before you go.  
  
  
  
Joey: all right. Bye  
  
  
  
Yugi: Bye  
  
Then Joey called Tea, but she wasn't home. He called Tristan.  
  
  
  
Tristan: heylo?  
  
  
  
Joey: hey Tristan. It's me Joey.  
  
  
  
Tristan: hey Joey.  
  
Joey: ummmm..I'm moving to Texas.  
  
  
  
Tristan: no you're not.  
  
  
  
Joey: yes I am.  
  
  
  
Tristan: you can't! You're my best friend!!! (awwwww)  
  
  
  
Joey: I know.  
  
  
  
Tristan: son of a motherscratcher.  
  
  
  
Joey: huh? Hhahhahhahaa.  
  
  
  
Tristan: I am trying to not use swear words.  
  
  
  
Joey: oh I see.  
  
  
  
Joey and Tristan : riiiiiight. ( A/N: like in Emperor's New Groove. Me and Sunny say it all the time!!! )  
  
  
  
Tristan: are you really?  
  
  
  
Joey: yes I am.  
  
  
  
Tristan: how about you and the rest come over tomorrow? One last time, before you leave. To, you know, say good-bye and stuff.  
  
  
  
Joey: yeah. Coo.  
  
  
  
Tristan: hey. I got to go now but see ya 2morrow. Bye  
  
  
  
Joey: Bye. * after they hang up * at least I have something to look forward to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WAAAAHHH! This story makes me cry. Me moving me cry. Me makes me cry. When Seto-Kaiba got trapped in a card it made me cry! Darn! What doesn't make me cry??? Neways. As always Review and check back. Laterz. Bye. (Sunny you better be reading this) 


	5. one last time

I have some really sad news. Today is the what? 27th of august. Ok then well, I am moving * sigh * either this Sunday or next week. Please hope and wish and pray and whatever that I don't move on a Saturday! I am gonna miss all new yu gi oh. And and hope and wish and pray that I get dish over there so that I can get all channels that are in California. K bye herez another chapter for you to enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Next day  
  
  
  
Joey: going to Tristan's.  
  
Joey's mom: Joey, I-  
  
  
  
Joey: bye  
  
He ignored her. He knew if he stayed his mom would ask him to do something. She never cared what his plans were. He had to drive fast. He was already late.  
  
*at Tristan's house  
  
Tristan: god Joey. We've only been waiting for like forever.  
  
Joey: Sorry.  
  
Yugi: no biggie. Lets watch 'bandits' now.  
  
Tea: sounds good  
  
*after watching the movie they go up to Tristan's room  
  
Tea: so when are you going.  
  
Joey: I think in 2 weeks.  
  
Yugi: that soon?  
  
Joey: yeah. I heard my parents talking at dinner yesterday. You'd think you coulldn't hear them form my room but they're loud. Anyways they said the 'Texans' want my dad there in 3 weeks. So yeah.  
  
Tea: uhhhh.3 weeks? Your leaving a whole week early?  
  
Joey: to get settled in. duh!  
  
  
  
Tea: oh. * phone rings *  
  
Tristan: * answers the phone * hello? Yeah. Ok. Here Joey it's your mom.  
  
  
  
Joey: dam. * gets phone * yeah?  
  
  
  
Joey's mom: Joey, we need you home.  
  
Joey: why?  
  
  
  
Joey's mom: we need to start packing.  
  
Joey: fine. I'll be there in an hour. * hangs up *  
  
Joey: I have to go in an hour. We have to pack and stuff.  
  
Tristan: oh. Sure, ok.  
  
He looked at Joey. He had a depressed look on his face.  
  
Tristan: Joey?  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Tristan: don't worry about it so much man.  
  
Joey: easy for you to say. Your not moving halfway 'round the world.  
  
Tristan : I'd trade with you anyday.  
  
Tea: maybe you'll like it  
  
Yugi: give it a chance. I went through the same thing.  
  
Joey: thanks guys/ but I'm sorry. I'm not the adjusting type. I'm sure it's not a secret about my feelings towards my parents. One of the most important things in my life are my friends. The other being my sister.  
  
  
  
Tea: you'll make new friends Joey.  
  
Yugi: yeah so don't-  
  
Joey: yeah I probably will. But you 3 are my best friends. I just can't desert you guys.  
  
  
  
Yugi: your not deserting us. Besides, I moved, but I came back. So your gonna come back too.  
  
Tea: you are..right?  
  
  
  
Joey: my dad said we'll go for one year or maybe 2 years.  
  
Tea: see? Nothing to worry about.  
  
  
  
Joey: yeah, well..I better go.  
  
All: bye Joey! We'll miss you!  
  
  
  
Tristan: Things'll be different now. With out Joey. No more stupid stuff.  
  
  
  
Joey: I heard that!  
  
  
  
Tristan: kiddin dude.  
  
  
  
Awww!!! Isn't that sweet!!! Well. There is chapter 5 for you. Yay! Only 2 more chapters. I am typing 2 stories at once. My karaoke one( called 'pointless karaoke' ) and this one. Thankfully, this one is way shorter. Ok. Review and bye. 


	6. 2 days left

Ok I am tired. Its 1:03 am. Just read!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Joey goes home  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity: hi Joey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: hey serenity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity: did you have fun?  
  
  
  
Joey: yeah.  
  
  
  
Serenity: well I already packed my stuff. So do you want help with yours?  
  
  
  
Joey: no thanks. * goes to his room with boxes *  
  
  
  
Joey was done packing within 2 hours. He had a box for clothes and another box full of all his other 'stuff'. He only left a couple of outfits to wear in the next week.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: you done packing?  
  
  
  
Joey: yeah.  
  
  
  
Joey's dad: come help me move this furniture.  
  
  
  
Joey: great. Yahoo. I get to spend time with my dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were selling all their furniture so they were moving all of it to the garage.  
  
  
  
*Next week  
  
  
  
(on the phone)  
  
  
  
Joey: we're goin day after tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Tristan: excited?  
  
  
  
Joey: hell no! I can't do this.  
  
  
  
Tristan: yeah? Your gonna have to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: I'll die.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan: that's crap.  
  
  
  
Joey: I'm crap! dam. I got to go. My mom needs me for something. Later.  
  
  
  
Tristan: wait. I wanted to tell you I'm coming with you to the airport for a final good-bye. Tea and Yugi can't come.  
  
  
  
Joey: great. Bye  
  
  
  
Tristan: bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter is the final one. As usual, Review and tell me what you think. Later. 


	7. good bye

YES! Final chapter! Woohoo!!! I finished it. Now I just have my other one to do. * sigh *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*at the airport  
  
  
  
"Will all passengers leaving for Houston, Texas please board in 10 minutes."  
  
  
  
Joey: Well..I guess this is it.  
  
  
  
Tristan: yeah. But don't forget your friends here.  
  
  
  
Joey: I'll try not to.. * smile * I won't.  
  
  
  
Tristan: have a safe flight and all that crapola (It's Sunny's word!!!)  
  
  
  
Joey: I will. Hopefully.  
  
  
  
Tristan: don't forget me either man.  
  
  
  
Joey: don't' worry about that. Tristan you are on of my best friends, and you came all the way out here to say bye. I'm not gonna forget you bro.  
  
  
  
Tristan: same here. None of us are gonna forget you. * laughs * no matter how hard we try.  
  
  
  
Joey: listen, I know it kind of breaks the 'guy code' we have, but I'm gonna miss you guys a LOT. I'm sorry if I was hard-headed at times or-  
  
  
  
Tristan: don't sweat it. and you'll call and write and email and all that write?  
  
  
  
Joey: yeah.  
  
  
  
"passengers going to Houston, Texas, this is the final call. Please Board."  
  
  
  
Joey: I better go. Excuse me I got something in my eye. * rubs eye *  
  
  
  
Tristan: It's ok dude, me too.  
  
  
  
They both do the slap hand thing and he leaves as his friend grows smaller and smaller until he can't see him anymore.  
  
  
  
Serenity: you ok Joey?  
  
  
  
Joey: no.  
  
  
  
She hugs her older brother.  
  
  
  
Serenity: it's all right Joey. You guys all have that special friendship. They'll always be there. So will I.  
  
  
  
Joey: thanks sis, but..  
  
  
  
Serenity: but what?  
  
  
  
Joey: I am not gonna be the same anymore. The 'real' Joey is not here. The 'real' joey is back there with Tristan, and Tea, and Yugi.  
  
  
  
Serenity: are you-  
  
  
  
Joey: yes I am serious.  
  
  
  
Serenity: if you say so  
  
  
  
Serenity's thoughts: he's lost it. this move really got to him. He's completely flipped.  
  
  
  
*on the plane  
  
  
  
Joey looked out the window and fell asleep..  
  
  
  
  
  
Can you spell C-H-E-E-S-Y???? omg. I hate writers block. I cant think at all of a good story. Well.yo sunny call me ok? I wanna know about your first day or week, depending on when you read this, of school. Ok. Did you know our house is completely empty. Except for the microwave cart with the microwave, our china hutch, our entertainment center, our TV, and my dads computer. The house is so cold and it looks so small. Its so depressing. Ok this is becoming like a journal. So I'll stop. Did you know I finished typing this fic in 2 days???? Hah. 7 chapters in 2 days. Some people can't do 2 chapters in a month. Ahahahhaaha I laugh at you. I need food. Review and bye (sunny you better be reviewing..) 


End file.
